This invention relates to waterbeds, and in particular to pedestals for supporting a waterbed frame and mattress.
Waterbeds typically comprise a pedestal base supporting a frame on its top surface, and a large plastic water-filled bladder supported by the frame over the pedestal. Various types of drawers, shelves, and cabinets have been incorporated into waterbed pedestals for storage. However these storage devices have all been visible and easily accessible, and thus unsuitable for storing and protecting valuables.